triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear Mask
The Freddy Fazbear Mask is one of the mechanics appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted and Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. It was first introduced in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and has returned in the FNaF 2 challenge and several other minigames. FNaF VR: Help Wanted Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The Freddy Fazbear Mask is one of the core mechanic in the FNaF 2 challenge. When any Toy Animatronic is in the vents, or any Withered Animatronic is entering the office, the player must immediately wear on the Freddy Fazbear Mask. It can ward off the animatronics. The player must not take off the mask until they are gone. The player is also not allowed to use the lights and the monitor when wearing the mask, similar to the original FNaF 2. Trick or Treat In one of the additional DLC levels from ''Curse of Dreadbear'', the Trick or Treat minigame in the Spooky Mansion section, a Freddy Fazbear mask is provided to the player along with a Bonnie mask, a Chica mask, a Foxy mask, a Balloon Boy mask, and a Mangle mask. They are placed at the front door of the mansion. The player must guess who is going to open the door, and must wear the corresponding mask when the clock chimes and the door opens. If the mask is correct, they will close back the door and start the next round / end the minigame by giving lots of candies. The Mangle mask is only used when Mangle is at the window blocking the player's view. Others There is also a Freddy Fazbear Mask given to the player as a prize for collecting 20 Faz Tokens. Once unlocked, the player can get the mask and use it at the Prize Counter. FNaF AR: Special Delivery In Special Delivery, the Freddy Fazbear Mask is added as a mechanic in the Christmas Update. It is required to and can only be used when dealing with Toy Chica. When Toy Chica appears in front of the player glitching out, the player must hold the mask button to keep the mask on until she disappears. Trivia * In Helpy's animation for the FNaF 2 section of the level select monitor in Help Wanted, the Freddy Fazbear Mask has a top hat. The mask in-game, however, doesn't have a top hat. This could be an oversight by Scott Cawthon. * Rarely, the Freddy Fazbear Mask in Help Wanted can turn into a Chica Mask. It is unknown if it was a bug or an easter egg. * The mask in Help Wanted looks like a plastic-made mask. However, the mask turns into a full torn Freddy head in Special Delivery. Gallery Trick or treat front door.jpg|The masks in Trick or Treat minigame. FNaF2Icon - FNaFVRHW.gif|The icon of FNaF 2 challenge with Helpy using the mask. ICO_FreddyMask.png|The icon of the mask from the Prize Counter. Freddy Mask (Eyeless).png|A render of the mask without the middle peice in between the eyes. Category:Help Wanted Category:Items